There are different types of outside or standard heating for motor vehicles, airplanes and other mobile units. In regard to the special development of the burners one distinguishes for example between rotating distribution burners, spray gun burners, and vaporizer burners. The present invention relates to the last named type.
In this type a vaporizer burner is arranged inside a somewhat concentric shell combustion chamber for blowing combustion air axially or tangentially into the combustion chamber. In the combustion chamber the vaporizer is situated such that it is mostly radial in relation to the combustion chamber. In the usual convention this heating consists of a heater plug with an exposed lying heater coil within a cylindrical body, in which for example with a fiber packing provided at a circumferential area, fuel will be lead. Through the insertion of the heater plug the fuel vaporizes, as it reaches the heating temperature for ignition.
It has been observed that the starting of the operation of such a standard heater with a vaporizer burner experiences difficulties under certain circumstances. The reason being that the obtained temperature from the heater plug depends very heavily on the respective operating voltage at the given time. As is well known, the operating voltage in a motor vehicle is subject to considerable deviation (independent of loading conditions and independent of other loads of the board battery), so that the start of the burning activity is dependent on the working voltage that is directly at disposal.
Further it is established, that after a certain amount of time of operation a carbonization of the heater plug takes place, whereby the operation at the starting process is even more unstable. The carbonization is fed back on it, so that the air and fuel reaches the heater plug.